Mision y Sueño
by Henshine
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari, mentes apasionadamente desequilibradas, uds diran :E! I'm Henshine Takilla 8!


No era un día opaco, pero definitivamente parecía más triste de lo habitual, iban caminando sin emitir sonido alguno, como si ambos estuviesen esperando que el otro dijese una palabra, expresara una idea con su boca o por lo menos que alguno dirigiera una mirada o manifestara una sonrisa, situando las palabras como innecesarias, pero nada de eso sucedió. Era un sendero frondoso, abastecido de verde como en los orígenes del mundo, nubles blancas y cielo azul.

Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, demasiado perfectos, esos dos sabían reconocer sus sentimientos con el simple hecho de estudiar la frecuencia de sus pasos, el latido de su corazón y definitivamente el silencio lo mostraba de una manera tajante, hablar sólo hubiese corroborado lo que ya pensaban, mostrando con torpeza lo que estaban sintiendo.

Con sólo un vistazo ya habían analizado el lugar con detalle, pero a pesar de su observación minuciosa, en este momento sus cerebros tenían otros objetivos en mente, lo único que podían percibir era la harmonía y belleza del lugar. Se dejaron llevar por la estética del paisaje, eligieron un lugar por comodidad, y olvidaron por completo, todo aquello que sabían, conocimientos tácticos, estrategia, vías de escape, todo era inútil cuando se enfrentaban al único campo de la vida en el que no existe escuela.

En ese momento no eran ninjas, ni siquiera de clase baja, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban realmente se convertían en niños, pero aún así no emitían sonido alguno, en el fondo a pesar de toda esa paz, algo en sus subconscientes les hacía notar que tanta paz no podía ser posible y menos en una misión clase A como la que debían realizar, llevaban por lo menos 3 días en el bosque buscando el escondite de la nueva asociación ninja dirigida por Oroshimaru para conquistar las aldeas ocultas del norte. A pesar de que esta sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, estaban seguros de que si se daba el caso en el que los encontraran serían asesinados sin piedad o serían obligados a unirse a las tropas. Shikamaru estaba consciente de que había tenido la suerte de recibir esta misión exclusivamente porque los ataques a Konoha hacían imposible enviar al equipo ANBU, además la tarea era de naturaleza distinta, el rango lo tenía sin duda por su peligrosidad ya que debían pasar desapercibidos y descubrir donde reunía fuerzas el enemigo. Como bien habían aprendido en situaciones como esta, un numero inferior aumentaba las probabilidades de existo, pero si los atrapaban estaban muertos, lo pensaba una y otra vez. Y nuevamente, no le importaría morir, quería una vida tranquila, apreciar las nubes, tener una mujer y un hijo al cual enseñarle sus técnicas como lo había hecho su padre pero no podía permitir que una mujer muriera frente a sus ojos, y menos ella, aquella mujer que se veía tan cruel, tan fuerte, y a la vez sus ojos no sabían mentir cuando mostraban una y otra vez esa alma dormida, esa esencia suave que lo tranquilizaba aún mas que sus queridas nubes.

Ni el cielo es tan profundo como sus ojos pensaba Shikamaru mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca, pero que estoy pensando, es una misión y como ninja de la aldea de oculta de la hoja debo cumplirla cueste lo que cueste, siempre teniendo presente la mejor forma, la más eficaz y las más probable, no puedo preocuparme de las bajas, y menos de esta que corresponde a la aldea de la arena, que sin duda había prestado ayuda a Konoha debido a que tras perder de forma humillante la última guerra que tuvieron, no estaba en condiciones de rehusarse a nada, de seguro al reunir fuerzas, traicionarían a la aldea y velarían por su propia cuenta.

Pero Shikamaru nunca se había enfrentado a un enemigo tan formidable, su coeficiente intelectual quedaba disminuido ante su inconsciente, tenía razones más fuertes, más profundas, y actúaba de forma mucho más sutil e impredecible, su corazón era aún más fuerte que su razón. Su inteligencia quedaba absolutamente cegada por el deseo, por la pasión de algo que realmente le daba la vida.

Por otro lado Temari se sentía atraía hacía él aunque se comportaba bastante extraña, incluso más agresiva de lo que es con los ninjas que considera de baja categoría, tal vez nunca confesaría que le encantaba su compañía y que adoraba sus ideas, no era necesario, el siempre estaría ahí y finalmente las palabras sobrarían, las formalidades son innecesarias. Y aunque ese fuese el caso tampoco estaba segura de que él se fijara en ella, después de todo parecía no mostrar intereses en nada.

Tras todos esos pensamientos ya era tarde, estaban tras ellos, tras sus pasos, tras su pista, tras su olor, esos ninjas sedientos de sangre podía oler el miedo donde fuese, el frio que transmitían a todo su alrededor. Cuando los encontraron, Shimakaru no podía pensar nada, solo veía injusticia en que ya no podría ver esos ojos en silencio, esos ojos en secreto nunca más, aunque ella no lo sabía, el fijaba su atención en cada detalle, en cada gesto, la adoraba completamente. Tras analizarlo, tal vez podría salvarse uno, las posibilidades eran mínimas, cercanas al 1, estaba seguro.Siete enemigos, seguramente todos con distintas habilidades y con conocimiento absoluto sobre sus técnicas, estaban informados sobre cada ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Cuando Shikamaru escucho, "tu sombra no te servira de nada gusano" su serenidad aparente se transformo en horror, era obvio que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, esos guerreros no se parecían en nada a los que había enfrentado con anterioridad, despedían un chacra impresionante, un nuevo sello, sin duda era eso.

Cuando el primer ataque se dirigió hacía ellos, cuando ese chacra negro iba consumiendo el suelo donde se abría camino, no lo dudo ni un segundo. Era hora de usar su nueva técnica, le había llevado mucho tiempo perfeccionarla, podía controlar perfectamente a una persona con su mero pensamiento, aunque también debía camuflar la sombra, sino nada funcionaría, él sabía que ella jamás lo haría, utilizo un ninjutsu para transformar toda la superficie en una plataforma negra. A milésimas de recibir el ataque controlo a Temari, quien estaba paralizada completamente, ella era tan inteligente como él y sabía que no tenían salvación. Incluso luchar les daría sólo una muerte más dolorosa. Shikamaru controlo a Temari completamente, como le hubiese gustado poder usarla aunque sea para que ella lo hubiese acariciado una vez, le hubiese dado un beso o le hubiese dicho alguna palabra que le diera consuelo a esa condenada existencia, que no tenía sentido hasta ese momento. Temari no entendía porque salían esas palabras de su boca, "lo atrape", saco su abanico de manera perfecta e hizo trizas el cuerpo de Shikamaru con un torbellino ensordecedor, su cuerpo se hizo añicos, se destrozo, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pero aun así podía controlarla con su mente unos segundos más y todo hubiese valido la pena, estaba seguro de que cuando viesen como ella asesinaba sin piedad a su camarada, la integrarían a la asociación y perdonarían su vida si juraba obediencia. Temari nunca había tenido esa sensación como valoraba tanto aquello que perdía frente a sus ojos en ese momento, como entendía a la perfección sus intenciones, las de ambos, como entendía que quería salvar su vida, como entendía que esa era la única forma de salvarla y demostrarle cuanto la quería, pero ella no estaba dispuesta, no quería y no lo aceptaría no podría.

Shikamaru perdió el control, era imposible, pero aun más difícil que eso, era controlar a temari, como fue tan iluso, la mujer de sus sueños no podía controlarse de ninguna forma, una diosa del caos como ella no se rendiría ante nada, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarse al cuerpo de shikamaru destrozado, lo abrazo como si fuese la última vez, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo, "pensaba que te quería y no tenía problemas en morir junto a ti, pero ahora veo que te amo no dejare que ninguno de los dos muera". Shikamaru nunca había visto el rostro de esa chica tan triste, parecía un sueño, pero hubiese sido el final más bello que podría haber imaginado. La chica lo tomo con firmeza, le dijo lentamente al oído "saldremos de esta", intento perderse en el bosque tan rápido como podía pero ni siquiera ella creía sus palabras, estaban perdidos, una y mil veces perdidos, pero no dejaría que le pusieran un dedo encima mientras ella pudiese mover un musculo. Un destello los dejo absolutamente enceguecidos, era el fin los habían atrapado, todo esta oscuro, absolutamente, Temari no podía moverse y le costaba respirar pero sentía una felicidad impresionante, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto, segundos antes de recibir la noticia de la misión de reconocimiento con el ninja de la hoja.


End file.
